


Verity

by spinningjenny



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Language, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningjenny/pseuds/spinningjenny
Summary: AU in which soulmates cannot lie to each other and Jaskier is just trying his best as a witcher’s soulmate.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 469
Collections: GRB2020 Team Works





	Verity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colorsofcthulhu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Colorsofcthulhu).



AU in which soulmates cannot lie to each other and Jaskier is just trying his best as a witcher’s soulmate. 

\---

Jaskier has this to say about Geralt of Rivia: he is a great witcher, exceptional in killing monsters and even more extraordinary in his swordsmanship. Geralt is a person who fights because the job needs getting done and humans cannot accomplish the same without more casualties. He will accept terrible payments for doing his witcher-y duties out of nobleness, a sense of duty, and out of decency even when people don’t show him any. 

Jaskier also thinks Geralt of Rivia is truly made of destiny and heartbreak. Of all people, Jaskier should know. But then again, that’s what happens when Jaskier is a witcher’s soulmate. 

\---

There is a widely popular theory that soulmates are thought to be the most precious thing the universe has to offer and the most valuable thing a person can have. 

It’s what mages sacrifice in exchange for eternal youth and beauty. It’s what songs and stories thrive on. It’s romantic, the notion that soulmates are unable to lie to each other. The most intimate a person can ever be, baring one’s whole soul before one another always in the naked truth. 

Jaskier believes in the good of soulmates. He just wishes his soulmate would too. 

\---

Once, Jaskier is one flask in and the two of them are sitting next to each other around a campfire one late night. He feels brave. 

“Do witchers have soulmates, my good witcher?” Jaskier asks.

Geralt rolls his eyes. “You’re drunk, bard.”

Jaskier harrumphs. “I must insist! A bard must know.” He takes another chug.

Geralt sighs. “There’s no such thing.”

“Surely, being a witcher does not mean you don’t believe in soulmates,” Jaskier frowns. 

Geralt grabs the flask from Jaskier and corks it. He doesn’t look at Jaskier and asks, “Is this one for one of your songs?”

Jaskier sobers a little. “Doesn’t have to be.”

Jaskier just wants to know. He wants to know deep in his soul if he is as much of a soulmate to Geralt as Geralt is to him. He wants to know if there is hope. 

Geralt hums. He sets down the flask. There is a moment where it looks like he doesn’t want to say anything, and then:

“I don’t know.”

Jaskier raises an eyebrow.

“Witchers don’t get kind interactions with mankind. The Path doesn’t allow for much for witchers to bullshit around either. We get to the point when speaking because people tend to not want to listen long to a witcher,” Geralt continues. 

“If witchers have soulmates, we probably wouldn’t know,” Geralt says. 

Jaskier tries to interject. Perhaps this is the moment Jaskier can say something. Perhaps - 

“I don’t want one, anyways,” Geralt remarks definitively. 

And well, that’s that on the subject matter, Jaskier supposes. 

\---

The story so far:

Jaskier does not appear to be that great of a soulmate. 

For one, Geralt hasn’t figured it out yet and they’ve been traveling together for years now since the run in with Filavandrel. He thinks about just telling Geralt the truth (ha ha). Usually, people catch on when no one can lie to each other in close proximity but Geralt’s a very straightforward witcher to begin with. 

The other issue is that the witcher is hardly receptive to kindness or the idea of soulmates. 

Jaskier is hoping he can turn things around. He’s getting rather famous now with his song repertoire and the coin is pretty good these days. He’s even getting decent at helping Geralt after his hunts.

At the very least, Geralt may not want a soulmate, but he is certainly in need of a friend and Jaskier, apparently, is setting out to be the very best friend he can be to Geralt. 

It’s enough, Jaskier thinks. It’s enough for now. They’ll get there eventually, won’t they? 

\---

There are times in which Jaskier thinks about giving up. He thinks about taking a court position and never having to walk through swamps praying that Geralt is alive after a bad hunt. He thinks how much easier things could be.

“What’s going on inside that funny little head of yours, bard?” Yennefer asks across the table from him. Geralt’s gone to get food in the tavern and Jaskier cannot wait for him to be back. 

Jaskier scowls and sips his beer. “I’m thinking about how last season your dress is, witch,” he replies before taking a big gulp. 

Yennefer scoffs. “Should we consider how out of date your doublet is -” 

“Yen,” Geralt states and he unceremoniously drops the plates of food onto the table. “Fighting again, you two?”

Yennefer replies, “I was simply asking what the bard is thinking.”

Geralt raises an eyebrow and looks at Jaskier. “What would Jaskier be thinking about besides exaggerated lyrics?”

Jaskier responds far too quickly and honestly without thinking ahead, “I was thinking what it must be like to feel loved without feeling like one has to beg for it.”

Yennefer narrows her eyes and Jaskier feels nervous. 

“I’m a maudlin drunk if you must know, Yennefer. And I’m tired and not hungry. Good night,” Jaskier quickly spews out before retiring for the night. He wonders if Yennefer suspects and cares about the sanctity of soulmates. However, given that Geralt doesn’t come into their shared room that night, Jaskier guesses not. 

\---

“It’s like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling,” Geralt says in regards to his singing and Jaskier knows that this is how Geralt feels.

\---

“If life could give me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands,” Geralt yells and Jaskier knows deep in his bones that he has failed Geralt as a soulmate, whether or not Geralt knows they are soulmates. 

\---

“What is Geralt to you?” Yennefer greets Jaskier matter-of-factly as she sits in a chair next to him at the tavern. 

Jaskier chokes on his beer. “Why, hello to you, too, Yennefer. Lovely weather we’ve had lately ever since that dragon hunt. What’s it been now? Weeks? Years? Who’s keeping count these days,” he says. 

Yennefer rolls her eyes. She has a cunning look on her face and Jaskier knows he’s in trouble. 

“What are you to Geralt?” Yennefer tries.

“Ah,” Jaskier says. “Those are two very different things, Yennefer.”

“Are they?” Yennefer responds. She examines her nails. “Do tell, bard.”

Jaskier stares at Yennefer. Yennefer stares back. It’s a while, and then, Jaskier sighs. 

“He’s not here, you know. If that’s what you’re after. I haven’t seen Geralt since the dragon hunt,” Jaskier says. 

“That isn’t an answer,” Yennefer says. “And the beer here is awful. We’re having wine,” and she waves two glasses to appear before them. 

“I think I’ve tried my best to be his friend, Yennefer,” Jaskier says softly. 

“But don’t you want more? I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think he’s not watching. When have I known you to ever back down from something that you want to chase down,” Yennefer says. There’s no spite or anything in her tone. 

Jaskier bites down on his lip. “We both know what I am to Geralt and it’s barely even a friend most of the time. He wants you, not me.”

“He’s a fool for that. I don’t want him. It’s not like we’re soulmates,” Yennefer scowls and then looks at Jaskier curiously. “But you’d know that already, wouldn’t you, bard?”

Jaskier freezes. His heart rate speeds up. Of all the people on the Continent to know, it just has to be Yennefer. 

“Please don’t tell him,” he whispers and closes his eyes. 

He feels Yennefer’s hand reach out to touch his. 

“Your secret is safe with me. Why you’d still protect him after all he’s put you through is beyond me though. We both deserve better than his one syllable sentences,” Yennefer says. 

Jaskier opens his eyes and smiles sadly. “He hates destiny,” he replies. “Wouldn’t want to shovel more things he doesn’t want his way anymore than I already have.”

Yennefer simply replies, “More wine then?”

And Jaskier can’t do anything but nod yes. 

\---

The thing about destiny is that it does what it wants and it sets out to do anyways. 

\---

Jaskier just about finished setting up the campsite when a rather roughed up girl stumbles in. She’s tired, blonde, and has eyes that reminds him of a wedding feast fiasco from long ago. 

“Please, sir, my father and I, we’re in great need of shelter. My father’s really injured and I’m not sure what to do,” the girl babbles. 

Jaskier asks, “Where’s your father now, girl? I’ve bandages.” 

The girl sighs with relief and runs back. There’s a lull and then, lo and behold, the girl brings out Roach and Geralt on top of the horse looking ready to pass out. 

Jaskier curses. “What potions has he taken and what did he fight?” he asks. 

The girl, who Jaskier assumes must be the child surprise and princess of Cintra, looks ready to burst into tears. 

“Drowners,” she answers.

Jaskier gets up and stands next to Roach. “Alright, hopefully all his potions are here and be glad I carry extra bandages still. Geralt, can you get off Roach? I can treat your injuries if you’re lying down on the bedroll,” he says.

The girl is shocked. “Wait, who, what? Do you know Geralt?”

Jaskier sighs and replies, “Jaskier the bard. Long time former traveling companion of this grumpy witcher at your service.”

Geralt grunts in pain. “Jaskier?” he lets out. “What? How?-” before groaning loudly and doubling over. 

“Alright, alright, treatment first and questions later. Although, to be brief and answer: destiny’s a bitch to you unfortunately,” Jaskier says before helping Geralt move to his bedroll. 

Geralt lays down without complaint as Jaskier digs out a White Honey and hands it over to him. 

Geralt stares at the potion.

“I kept the spares in my bag,” Jaskier says and Geralt downs the potion. Then, he says, “Why?”

“The same reason why luck would have you stumble upon my camping area tonight,” Jaskier says. “Go to sleep, Geralt.”

“I don’t understand,” Geralt says as his eyes start to droop. “People linked by destiny find each other. I found Ciri. Why now you?” he drowsily says and oh, Jaskier is tired, his chest hurts and it’s not like he can lie now can he? 

“Because I’m your goddamn soulmate, Geralt,” Jaskier says and that’s the last thing Geralt probably hears because he knocks out afterwards. 

Jaskier sighs and looks over to see the child surprise who is definitely in shock.

“My dear, are you hungry?” Jaskier asks. 

“My name is Ciri,” she says. 

Jaskier smiles. “Alright. Ciri, my dear, are you hungry?” he asks. At least this he can’t mess up.

\---

“You’re my soulmate,” Geralt says without any finesse once he’s awake again. Geralt sits up and winces. 

Jaskier visibly flinches hard and looks back into the campfire. They’re both sitting around the fire with Ciri fast asleep beside Geralt. 

“Well, yes. Explains how I kept finding you all those years despite your best efforts now doesn’t it? Explains how you’ve come across my camp tonight, anyways,” Jaskier says simply. “Also, I’ve bandaged up your wounds.”

Geralt looks stunned into silence instead of the usual brooding, silent aura he usually has. If it were any topic besides this, Jaskier would have a grand time poking fun at him. 

But today, Jaskier is still just as tired as he was yesterday, and the day before, and twenty years of hiding does not make a man very enthusiastic anymore. So, they both sit and stare at the fire together. 

“How long have you known?” Geralt says after a long silence. 

“Do you remember when you said my ‘Toss a Coin to Your Witcher’ song wasn’t accurate? And what I said afterwards,” Jaskier asks quietly. 

Geralt snorts. “You told me that respect doesn’t make history.”

Jaskier gives him a very, very sad and tired look. “There we go,” Jaskier says with a water-y smile. “I’d meant to tell you that accuracy wasn’t my strongest suit, but that came out instead.”

“You mean to tell me you’ve known this whole time, Jaskier?” Geralt says sharply, suddenly losing patience with the whole thing. His eyes widen. “That night years ago when you were drunk and afterwards, you asked. You asked about witchers and soulmates, but you didn’t say you knew. When were you going to tell me?”

“Oh, probably never,” Jaskier says lightly and smiles thinly.

“You didn’t know for twenty years, Geralt,” Jaskier continues. “What good would it have done? I’m not what you ever wanted. I’m still not what you want. Come morning, you’ll be back to looking for Yennefer. Where in anything that I’ve just said is a lie? You know I can’t lie to you, not that I ever could.”

Geralt, at least, looks a little guilty at the comments. The fact does not bring Jaskier much joy though. 

Jaskier drums his fingers on his leg. He sighs. Ciri mumbles in her sleep and rolls over to one side. 

“Look,” Jaskier tries again in a whisper, “take my rations and the extra camping supplies. Roach can handle the weight. I can give you pretty much all of my coin for your travels to either find Yennefer or to reach Kaer Morhen as well. Whatever your ultimate plan is because clearly, you two are on the run. It should last you a fair amount to keep a low-profile until you’re farther north and it’s safer to take on witcher postings again.”

Geralt frowns and opens his mouth to speak, but Jaskier is faster.

“I’ll be able to make back the coin at taverns, so don’t feel bad. Your priority is getting Ciri to safety, right?” Jaskier finishes. 

Geralt hums out a hhmm. He looks frustrated, and Jaskier’s heart hurts just a little bit more. He’s trying to make this as painless for Geralt as he can and he’s racking his brain to think of anything else he can do.

“I’ll leave early in the morning. I’ll sort out the supplies and money now and pack things up for Roach so you two can leave whenever you decide you’re ready,” Jaskier says before adding, “I’ll be out of your way soon enough.”

Geralt huffs and says rather pointedly, “Jaskier, stop.”

Jaskier gives him a withering look. “I know, alright? I’m trying to be as little inconvenience as possible. Just go back to sleep and I’ll be gone before you know it.”

“No,” Geralt says.

“No, what?” Jaskier hisses. 

“We’re. No. You can’t. Hmm,” Geralt tries. 

Jaskier sits in silence. What could Geralt possibly want more? Jaskier is racing through his head and trying to think of something but he can’t. Wounds dressed, coin sorted, rations sorted. What more could Geralt want?

Geralt frowns and looks what Jaskier can only describe as incredible guilt and sadness and Jaskier cannot fathom what for. 

“Jas,” Geralt says at last. “We are soulmates.”

“Yes, and that doesn’t change anything. You still hate me. I can only assume you still miss Yennefer. The world is round. I am tired, Geralt. You’ve had a long day and now, so have I. Go to bed and in the morning, we will be done with this and you can go on your merry way bard-free,” Jaskier says.

“No,” Geralt says again and Jaskier throws his hands up in the air. 

“You keep saying that and I’m not sure you’re aware that you need to elaborate, witcher,” Jaskier says. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt says again. 

“What?” Jaskier replies sharply. He is out of ideas, out of any notions of why Geralt looks the sad way he does and he is trying so hard to be less irritating and bothersome and - 

“I missed you,” Geralt states. 

Jaskier is the one in shock now. “No, you don’t,” he hisses. 

“Yes, I do,” Geralt says. “I can’t lie to you, can I?”

And oh, how it feels like such a slap in the face for Geralt to use those words back at him. 

Jaskier brings his knees to his chest and puts his head down. He doesn’t want to look up. Nothing makes sense. He’s so exhausted and confused.

He hears a shuffle and a soft thud. There’s a hand on his shoulder and Jaskier tries not to flinch, he really does, but he’s mainly just trying to not break down into a sob. 

“Why?” Geralt asks. 

“Why what?” Jaskier mumbles against his knees. He feels the hand on his shoulder squeeze a little. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Geralt asks softly. 

“Because!” Jaskier hisses in a whisper. He looks up to see Geralt wearing a pained expression. “You don’t want a soulmate. You can barely tolerate me most of the time. You want a powerful sorceress, then fine so be it!” 

Jaskier takes a deep breath and marches on because the words are breaking out of a dam faster than he can think to stop. 

“I love you. I love you enough to let you go. To be the bigger person and soulmate here to let you go regardless of what I want. It’s what I’ve always done. It’s what I’m doing right now, screw destiny and what it wants. Because I’ve spent the better part of my life waiting for you to love me back and then I eventually realized you don’t. And I never figured out how to become easier for you to love or even just stand, so I let you go and then, I leave. Because that’s what you ultimately want, isn’t it? For me to take myself off your hands and leave you alone? Is that what you want to hear, Geralt?” Jaskier croaks and he heaves a shaky breath out. 

Jaskier’s eyes tear up and he shoves a hand to angrily wipe at them but it’s no use. 

He’s still breathing hard when Geralt moves to hug him. Jaskier can’t help but pull Geralt closer and quietly cry. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt says with sorrow, “I am sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jaskier babbles.

“Jaskier, in the time since the dragon hunt, I have missed you a great deal. I thought of you a lot,” Geralt says. His hands reach to wipe Jaskier’s face. 

“Know that I cannot lie when I say this: you are what pleases me,” Geralt says softly. “I am sorry it took so long to realize. And I am sorry for how I’ve treated you before.”

Jaskier smiles. “That’s quite the impressive speech there, witcher. Did we switch places?” he tries. 

“I missed you before I knew we were soulmates. Let me try, Jaskier. I want to try,” Geralt says. He presses his forehead against Jaskier’s. 

“Please,” Geralt whispers, and well, if a soulmates says please, what else can one do? 

Jaskier cannot help but say, “Alright.”

He gets in the bedroll with Geralt. There is a moment where they are both lying down and Geralt moves Jaskier’s chin up and kisses him. “Thank you, Jaskier,” Geralt says. 

Jaskier sleeps better that night than he’s slept in ages.

\---

In the morning, Jaskier gets up before Geralt. He’s up too early and it’s still dark out, but he’s feeling refreshed and lighter than he has in years. 

Ciri’s already awake and smiling. She’s making a flower crown and has one already done on the floor. She goes to place one on Jaskier’s head.

“Thanks for helping yesterday,” she says shyly. 

Jaskier replies a thanks in return. 

There’s a hill with a tree just a little ways by the campsite that he thinks will be the perfect spot to watch the sun rise before they have to pack up. He goes to the hill and sits against the tree. 

Jaskier breathes it all in. 

There’s leaves crunching behind him. He turns and sees Geralt walking towards him. 

“I wanted to watch the sun rise,” Jaskier says as a greeting. 

Geralt lets out a ‘hmm’ and goes to sit with him. 

“It’s a new day,” Geralt says and moves Jaskier’s arms to wrap around him. 

“It’s a new beginning, I suppose,” Jaskier adds. 

The day breaks and the two of them watch the sun rise. 

“We’re going to be good together as soulmates. I promise it, Jaskier,” Geralt says and Jaskier knows deep in his bones that it’s the truth. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is my first big reverse bang sort of fic. So, any comments/kudos would be super appreciated! This fic was created based on the wonderful artwork by Colorsofcthulhu for the Geraskier Reverse Bang. 
> 
> [Link to the artwork here. ](https://colorsofcthulhu.tumblr.com/post/643214256435789824/im-so-excited-to-share-with-yall-my-part-of-the)


End file.
